


Make Up

by allourheroes



Category: All-Star Superman - Fandom, Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Eyebrows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after make-up sex.</p><p>(Lex Luthor draws on his eyebrows.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lex Luthor draws on his eyebrows in Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely's All-Star Superman. Everyone should know.

Clark was not ready to get up yet, but his alarm quite clearly thought otherwise. He turned it off quickly, realizing as his eyes blearily opened that he was not at his apartment. The heat of another body was pressed close to his side, his leg draped over someone else's.

That's right. He had sex last night. Make up sex. With Lex Luthor. He smiled stupidly to himself. Letting his eyes fall closed, he remembered being with him for the first time as friends again. The hate sex--even if the emotion wasn't exactly there--had been great, even if Clark was ashamed to admit it, and yet it was nothing compared to last night.

Clark turned onto his side to look at Lex, and... He rubbed his eyes. Were Lex's eyebrows...smeared? His thumb swiped over a smudge and couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of his chest.

Lex's eyes shot open, hand immediately going to his eyebrow. He glared at Clark. "Superman doesn't usually show up at my door before I've had time to make myself decent." He rolled up and off the bed, meandering to the bathroom.

Clark followed, coming up behind his still naked ex-nemesis.

Lex wiped off his ruined eyebrows of the previous day, opening a makeup bag to the side of the sink and sliding out a thin pencil. He eyed Clark as the other man barely repressed his laughter.

Attempting to sober himself, Clark asked, "Can I help?"

After an excessive amount of pouting, Lex acquiesced, handing the pencil over to Clark.

Needless to say, the alien's attempts were unsuccessful.


End file.
